We break a bridge (Michael POV)
by CrazyIsMyLifeStory
Summary: Michael Yew was there, on the bridge. He heard what they said. And saying he was shocked was a mild way of putting it. Read a part of the chapter "We break a bridge" (From TLO) in Michael's POV. One-Shot! I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON UNIVERSE!


**Okay**

 **So I own maybe only 1/3 of this story.**

 **Rick owns the plot, the** **characters** **, and the dialog.**

 **I own what Michael thinks about.**

 **STORY TIME!**

 **. . .**

Michael wasn't sure how they were going to hold off all the baddies, they had called Percy and Annabeth, and hopefully reinforcements.

Unless, of course, the rumor about Percy and the River Styx, was true.

Michael knew Percy was crazy, but never that crazy. The curse of Achilles is dangerous, one, you could die in the river, and two, if someone found you Achilles heel you could die. But Michael knew not to worry about Percy.

But he couldn't think about that now, Percy and Annabeth were here.

"Glad you could join us. Where are the other reinforcements?" Michael asked.

"For now, we're it." Percy replied.

"Then we're dead"

"You still have your flying chariot?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah" he said "Left it at camp. I told Clarisse she could have it. Whatever, you know? Not worth fighting about anymore. But she said it was too late. We'd insulted her honor for the last time or some stupid thing."

"Well" Percy said "at least you tried."

Michael shrugged "Yeah, well, I called her some names when she said she still wouldn't fight. I doubt that help." He looked over Percy shoulder "Here come the uglies!"

He drew his last arrow, a gift from his dad. He probably should have warned Percy and Annabeth what his arrows could do. But it was too late. He released and cars exploded and monsters fell.

Michael smiled to himself, then turn back to the 2 demigods. "That was my last sonic arrow."

Percy raised an eyebrow "A gift from your dad? God of Music?"

Michael grinned. "Loud music can be bad for you. Unfortunately, it doesn't always kill." He noticed the monsters regrouping, like they did every time. "We have to fall back. I've got Kayla and Austin setting traps farther down the bridge."

"No" Percy said "Bring your campers forward to this position and wait for my signal. We're going to drive the enemy back to Brooklyn."

Okay so maybe he was that crazy. "How do you plan to do that?"

Percy ignored him, instead he drew his sword. _Yup_ Michael thought _He's crazy!_

"Percy" Annabeth said "Let me come with you."

 _Please don't be that crazy._ "Too dangerous." Michael inwardly sighed "Besides, I need you to help Michael coordinate the defensive line. I'll distract the monsters. You group up here. Move the sleeping mortals out of the way. Then you can start picking off monsters, while I keep them focused on me. If anybody can do all that, you can."

 _Gee, I am standing right here you know!_ "Thanks a lot" Michael snorted. Though Percy ignored him.

Annabeth nodded "All right. Get moving."

Michael was about to walk away when Percy said, "Don't I get a kiss for good luck?"

Michael's eyes widened. He had known Percy long enough to know, he would never just say that. _Especially_ to Annabeth. Those two have had crushes on each other for so long, but claim it's not true.

But what Percy said after that, it hit him like a truck "It's kind of a tradition, right"

 _WHAT?_

The kissed before, and told no one!

How could they not tell anyone? Silena would go nuts. Heck, everyone would go nuts. It would be all anyone would talk about and…

Michael saw now why they didn't tell anyone. But still, THEY KISSED BEFORE! Percy and Annabeth kissed. What?

Michael thought Annabeth was going to punched Percy, yet instead she said, "Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

 _THEY ARE GOING TO KISS AGAIN?_

Michael could not wait until he got back to camp. Everyone would have to know. Juicy gossip, you know.

Annabeth turned and Michael followed. He ran to catch up with her and said, "You and Percy, huh?"

Yeah, he'd need to ice that bruise on his arm, from her punch, afterwards. For now, he needed to survive this battle.

Boy, he could not wait to tell Silena, it might even cheer her up.

 **A/N:**

 **Michael was there.**

 **The whole time.**

 **He heard it all.**

 **I have thought about this all the time!**

 **Please read my other story.**

 **(I mean you don't have to. You can if you want!)**

 **So reminder:**

 **\- No flames! (I am looking at you Leo Valdez!)**

 **\- Rate and Review**

 **\- I am not very good at replying**

 **\- I am not good with deadlines!**

 **\- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Eat Blue Cookies**

 **-Be obsessed with books!**

 **\- Enjoy this website!**


End file.
